


Grow up with me

by Ennovyi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Death, Lost - Freeform, Love, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennovyi/pseuds/Ennovyi
Summary: This is a really short One-Shot about Jean and Marco and a alternativ Ending for Marco.





	Grow up with me

**Author's Note:**

> First FF here <3  
> and a sad one.  
> pls forgive me :")
> 
> A little Fanfiction about Jeanmarco  
> The Lyrics are from the Song You Said You’d Grow Old With Me  
> from Michael Schulte https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xYZuJ-Gp-xk

I'd like  
To say  
I'm ok  
But I'm not

Because you lay here in my Arms and you're dying.

I try  
But I fall  
Close my mind  
Turn it off  
But I can't be sober  
I cannot sleep  
You've got your peace now

 

„Marco…please stay with me… I can’t do this without you.“ He sobs and leans his forehead on the freckled one. 

 

But what about me?

 

A shaking cold hand touches the pale Skin from the crying Boy. Warm Blood rushes over his Skin and drops slowly down to his Chin

 

Thought we had the time, had our lives  
Now you'll never get older, older  
Didn't say goodbye, now I'm frozen in time  
Getting colder, colder  
One last word  
One last moment  
To ask you why  
You left me here behind

Softly he lays his Hand on Marcos and holds it at his Cheek. “I…I love you…I love you with all my mind, with all my heart… I beg you….don’t leave me. I am nothing without you…“

He lowers his lips down and places them carefully on Marcos ripped ones.

 

You said you'd grow old with me  
We had plans  
We had visions  
Now I can't see ahead  
We were one  
We were golden  
Forever you said

A little Huff goes over the ripped Lips and Marco stutters quitly: „J…je…jean. I love you so much… i don’t want to go…please…stay with me…“ His hand becomes limp and he smiles weakly one last time. Only for his Love. Only for Jean. „We…see…ag…ain Jean…“ He whispers and his Eyes lose their Fokus and Life and he Stares at Jean.

 

But I can't be sober  
I cannot sleep  
You've got your peace now

He holds him thight in his arms, brushes a Hairstain from his bloody Forehead and Looks at him. He feels so cold. Looking in the dead Eyes of the Love of his Life and he has no emotions to show. He nuzzles in Marcos Neck and tries to stuck Marcos scentens in his mind.

You said you'd grow old with me  
Thought we had the time, had our lives  
Now you'll never get older, older  
Didn't say goodbye, now I'm frozen in time  
Getting colder, colder  
Just one last word  
One last moment  
To ask you why  
You left me here behind  
You said you'd grow old with me….

 

But you didn’t.

And then he cries.


End file.
